She Came With The Moonlight
by Xenostriker j.g
Summary: Lilith x OC. This is technically my first fic. It's been stocked in the computer for some time now. Hope you guys like it. R&R. Episode 2 Beta uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

She Came with the Moonlight (Re-mix)  
  
a Darkstalkers fanfic by  
  
Xenostriker j.g.  
  
Standard Legal Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
Hmm... I wonder if people actually read this stuff... Well if you do....  
  
Darkstalkers is owned and copyrighted by Capcom, Viz Communications and all other connected parties. All other characters used for reference purposes are owned and copyrighted by their respective owners and the parties connected to them. Jan Van Schläeger, his family and all other characters are mine unless stated. Pursuing any legal claims will be met with stiff resistance (i.e. groveling and begging). Sorry I'm but a lowly undergrad with entirely too much time on his hands and a lot less money to throw around. So please don't sue me.   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is an edited version of my original lemon work (though the rating will now be R for the use of violence, language, dark themes and some limey-ness) made especially for FFN. I had planned on posting the original work on FFN but I had since learned of the NC-17 ruling and decided to edit this story for a broader market. If you're interested about the original lemon I'm going to post it as well though I'm not sure where I'll post it yet (Anyone have a suggestion? Please e-mail me!) Oh yeah, before I forget. This will be a bit on the fluffy side.  
  
  
  
Legend:  
  
- Denotes author's thoughts.  
  
() - Denotes character's thoughts.  
  
(* *) - Denotes character talking with self  
  
" " - Denotes translated conversation.  
  
* * - Denotes psychic conversation  
  
Prologue:  
  
Somewhere in-between the dimension separating the human realm and the realm of demons, a young girl travels alone. Though she never minded it before, this time it was different.  
  
For she had been alone once before as one of the disembodied, freely floating through the dimensions and between life and death. Watching the world but never being able to become part of it. The existence of the damned.  
  
That was until He came. He gave her a body and for a while she had a life with Him. And though it was short-lived she was happy.   
  
Next she met her sister- no- that wasn't quite right. She met her other self. The other her whom she tried to destroy.  
  
But this other self had shown her something that she never expected. Compassion.  
  
She gave her a second life and they were united as one.  
  
But what had happened? Why was she alone once again?  
  
Her head hurt as she tried to remember the events of the past few days.  
  
Then a vision came to her. (The Human Realm?) she thought. Could the answers be there? The vision cleared and a face appeared, covered with shadow. And she felt something, a vague yet familiar feeling.  
  
Could this vision hold the answer?  
  
And just as suddenly the vision was gone.  
  
Was it part of her memory, she asked herself. Whatever it was she knew where she had to go. The answers must be there.  
  
Part One:What Happens When You Put One and One... And Get More than Two....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The night approaches once again as I stared out upon the balcony of my hotel room. Slowly the moon came out and illuminated the city of Los Angeles below with its soft silver glow.  
  
Somewhere in this city lay my target.  
  
Who am I you ask? I'm the poor guy who happens to be the hero of this story.  
  
My name is Jan Van Schläeger- graduating junior high school student; part-time pizza delivery boy; and hunter-knight.  
  
Usually I would go and rant about the many amenities and perks about this job but not for now. This time the past few days had been one big hell for me.  
  
It all started a few days ago when my mother- Melina Martini-Van Schläeger, the Second Assistant Deputy Director of the Three Realms Council's Protection and Enforcement Division- came and yanked me from my high school graduation practice.  
  
From there she gave me my mission papers, pushed me into the back of a limo and booked me on a plane for parts unknown.  
  
So here I am a couple of thousand miles from my home in Japan, with no decent change of clothes and no idea why I'm here.  
  
Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a presence by the door and I quickly opened it before the bellhop could knock or say something.  
  
Though a bit surprised he gave me a sealed envelope and I dismissed him and gave him a fifty thousand yen tip. About two hundred seventy five dollars according to a study I made based on recent currency rate predictions and inflation factors several years from now.  
  
There wasn't anything remarkable about the envelope except that it had been sealed with a Lightforce and I had to exert some of my Masterlight powers to unseal it.  
  
"Finally," I said opening the envelope and retrieving its contents. "Maybe this would clear a couple of things up."  
  
The envelope contained some essentials for the mission, namely; a credit card; car and locker keys for equipment, and; an M.O. disk containing mission orders, intelligence reports and other information.  
  
I stuffed the card and keys in my vest pocket then slapped the disk in my laptop pc. It was a good thing I was able to grab this and my bag before my mom got me, I thought as I turned it on and began decryption protocols.  
  
"This better be good," I said as the crest of the TRC-PED flashed on the screen to be replaced with the image of my mom in her official's red and blue uniform.  
  
"HELLO JAN-KUN!!" my mother beamed, practically squealing it. "How's my cutest little boy? I hope you're not having much trouble there as you are with school. By the way- I heard you've been ignoring the girls here that Mrs. Strieger set up for you. You know that's not very nice- I mean- all of them were looking forward to meeting you...."  
  
A large sweat drop appeared on my forehead as I slapped a hand on it. "Geez, Mom! Why are you always like this...."  
  
"....And furthermore don't go slapping your head and saying 'Geez, Mom!'. I know this doesn't seem like typical parent behavior for a sixteen-year-old, but 'technically' you're still a minor and as such you are still legally obliged to follow your parents. Especially since I'm also your boss. MWA-HAHAHAHAHA! WA-HAHAHAHAHA!!! AAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
At that point I was wondering whether my mom had gone over the deep end or if she's this creepy to all of the PED's field agents. But I knew she wasn't always like this, or at least not this strange.  
  
It was only after my dad went missing six months ago that she started acting really weird. [Sigh.] (Mom's really hurting inside but she's trying hard to be so strong....)  
  
"Well then," she said, suddenly turning serious. "Now that I've read you the 'caring mother' act. It's time to get down to business."  
  
The screen suddenly split in two and the image of a young girl appeared on the adjacent screen.  
  
She seemed to be about my age, a bit younger perhaps. Her lavender hair was cut short making her look a bit boyish yet charmingly cute. And though she had an innocent smile her eyes had a certain degree of-- how could I describe it -- Something close to playful mischievousness, perhaps, that also added to her overall charm.  
  
"Jan-kun meet your next target," my mom said. "Her name is Lilith Aensland. She's a class B Succubus; her age is sixteen demon years (about 400-years-old give or take a few decades); and she has no prior records of assault against humans."  
  
(No prior records?) I thought (that was odd). "If so why did the PED order a hunt?"  
  
"I share your concerns on this as well," my mom continued. "Ordinarily, the demon section handles these cases but for now we're under orders from the main council. It seems that the Demon Realm considers her as a substantial threat to all realms and has asked us for our cooperation."  
  
"That's a first," I said with a smirk. Usually the Demon Realm's PED acts independently of all the other realms and as a result they frequently had jurisdiction complaints filed against them.   
  
"It gets even stranger," she continued. "First, they -the DRD- aren't releasing any information as to her history or why she's a threat. Second, they're offering a huge bounty for her death or capture- with emphasis leaning on death. And third- and this is a real clincher- it seems the Church is also after her. Normally this wouldn't be cause for alarm but it seems they've mobilized all their Jesuit agents to eliminate her on priority orders."  
  
I didn't like what I was hearing. It was entirely too much attention for one young succubus. Especially one with no prior records.   
  
There was something going down and this was big.  
  
"Jan Van Schlaeger," my mom said seriously, and I knew this was serious 'cause she rarely calls me by my full name. "This isn't going to be like any of your previous hunts. And I know you're very dedicated when it comes to this. That's why I'm changing your mission orders...."  
  
My eyes went wide as my orders came up in written format. "Mother...."  
  
"Oh yes, before I forget. When this is finished pick up a couple of bottles of French 1637 Rose- heard it's a good year. I want to give something special for your sister Cecilia's wedding."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My sister Cecilia (God bless her for finally saying yes to that rabbi whom she has been going out with for eight years) was the TRC's top intelligence agent. And it never failed to surprise me how accurate her intelligence reports are.  
  
Here she was, Lilith Aensland- a succubus with the 'potential to destroy the three realms'- having her nineteenth chocolate-vanilla and almond parfait at an ice cream stall at the 21st North American Otacon. (Not exactly the type of behavior one would expect from someone trying to destroy the world, huh?)  
  
(And who'd have guessed she was an otaku!) I thought, how and where my sister got this info was way beyond me.  
  
As I watched a small crowd of guys (and a couple of girls) have gathered around obviously admiring her [Ehem!] costume. (Though there was much more to admire other than that,) I thought as I looked at her further.  
  
Her picture didn't do her much justice. She was a knockout! Her frame was a bit on the lean side and she was a bit flat-chested though, but she was so well made that it didn't matter. Plus her red with white lace trimmed one-piece blended perfectly with the red bat wings on her hair and back, giving her a distinct look that was both kawaii cute in Japanese and sexy. The stockings and high heels were a nice touch too.  
  
"I wonder how she attached those wings on her back," one of the girls said, one with a pink kimono and blue skirt.   
  
(Wouldn't you like to know.) I was more concerned that the people would find out that she resembles no anime/manga character in current circulation.  
  
"Must be some of the new special effects I heard of," a tuxedo and cape guy said.  
  
"I'm more concerned about where she puts the stuff she eats," another girl remarked, this one wore a form fitting sailor-style outfit. "She eats like Yurie Cube!" Yurie Cube- android?!? sidekick Galaxy Fraulein Yuna. Very nice game, slightly above average anime. I thought you might like to know.  
  
I frowned at the thought. Though she had a sweet-tooth Lilith doesn't strike me as the type. She reminded me more of Skuld of Oh My Goddess! in her Ygdrassil-crash alternate energy consumption mode. See probably one of the best manga ever made Oh My Goddess! Part IV # 6 "The Trials of Morisato" Episode 1- Never seen anybody eat so much ice cream before, except for Yurie Cube.   
  
"A very, very sexy Skuld," I said as my mind went off to an odd tangent.  
  
Then the rational part of my mind kicked in. (*Dumbkopf! Stop thinking with your wiener and remember the mission!*)  
  
I shook myself off that train of thought before anyone could notice and as I looked back at her I found that she was staring directly at me and smiling.  
  
She was down to her last spoonful of parfait and she slowly and delicately brought the spoon near her lips. Lilith paused for a moment and put out her tongue to lick the underside before slipping it all in and out of her mouth at an excruciatingly slow pace. All without breaking her gaze.  
  
My eyes went wide and I found myself as the recipient of many envied and quite a few enraged stares. I felt my cheeks blush as my heartbeat and blood pressure rose to levels that would've made a normal guy collapse (I'm rather surprised that I don't have a nosebleed).  
  
Lilith stifled a short giggle as she finally finished her parfait. Setting aside the glass she slid of her bar stool and walked towards me.  
  
"Nice costume," she said with a mischievous smile. "And who're you supposed to be?"  
  
It took me a moment to regain my composure and analyze what she just said. Fortunately, I had opted to go with my school uniform -after I had it dry cleaned of course. The disadvantage of this was it wasn't very original.  
  
"Well I'm supposed to be Makoto Mizuhara," I said, mentioning my favorite anime character. "But my real name's Jan."  
  
Makoto Mizuhara is the lead character of El Hazard! (The Magnificent World)  
  
"Nice choice," she said moving closer to touch a hand on my left cheek. "I like that character too."  
  
Then she moved closer and whispered in my ear. "My name's Lilith Aensland and I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
I looked at her suspiciously, wondering if she already knew who I was. And she looked back at me with the same look I saw from her picture.  
  
"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I'm not gonna do anything you won't like."  
  
She then wrapped her arm around mine and practically dragged me towards the ice cream stall. "Hey c'mon! I was just playing with you since you made me wait so long."  
  
I made a startled sound but she dismissed it planting a small kiss on my cheek and whispered. "Just play along for a moment, trust me."  
  
I'm not sure whether it was her smile or the way she talked but I found myself trusting her anyway. And as we came to the counter Lilith called the cashier- a beautiful lady with sky blue eyes, a mane of flowing blond hair and an aura that sounded warning bells inside my head.  
  
"Vampire," I said under my breath.  
  
"Hey Lizy!" She said with a wide smile. "He's finally here!"  
  
"Oh that's good," Miss Lizy said with a slight Italian accent. "I was a bit worried that he wasn't going to make it."  
  
She looked at me for a moment and I saw shock register in her eyes, though it was only for a brief second. But whatever it was that Miss Lizy saw in me she decided to keep to herself.  
  
"Konban wa! Hajimemash'te! Namae wa Lizette Spiros des'."  
  
I was pleasantly surprised by her knowledge of Japanese and the way she spoke without accent or mispronunciation. "You speak Japanese very well."  
  
"Thank you very much!" She said with a wan smile. "I find it very useful to learn a language or two. And you are?"  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry. I'm Jan- Jan Van Schläeger."   
  
Again her eyes registered shock but this time it was mixed with something that looked like relief and happiness. Just what it was about I couldn't guess. And as I was about to ask I felt Lilith jab my ribs.  
  
"I hope you remember your girlfriend's still here," she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
G-GIRLFRIEND!?! I thought as I looked at her with the words SHOCK and SURPRISE etched on my face. But before I could say anything she held me by the back of my neck then leaned forward on her toes and gave me a second more direct kiss.   
  
All rational thought was put on hold for a moment as I felt her lips press against mine.  
  
(This can't be real!) I thought. But I couldn't deny the sensations running through my body- her sweet breath, her tender lips, the way they tasted-It was like nothing I ever felt before and before I knew it, my body began to react to those sensations.  
  
Slowly though, reason began to creep back into my mind and I pushed her back gently.  
  
Lilith sighed, her eyes reflecting her disappointment as if to say- 'Just when it was getting good'. But suddenly she smiled at me and touched my cheek lovingly.  
  
"At least your kissing has improved!" She said, making me blush. (How does she keep making me do that?!) She then turned to Miss Spiros, "Lizy! Be a dear and take care of him for me, will 'ya? I'm gonna go see the cosplay singing contest for a moment."   
  
She then skipped off towards the podium but before she got far she turned around and winked at us saying, "Go easy on him now, Lizy..."  
  
Miss Spiros turned to me and regarded me with a warm smile. "I see the Van Schläeger's are still holding to their convictions as Hunter-Knights."  
  
I instinctively gripped my hand on the weapon I hid under my jacket upon hearing those words and calmly asked what she meant by it.  
  
Miss Spiros giggled at me. "You are just like your great-grand father! Surprisingly calm in any situation; quick to react; extremely nice to everybody, and; unfortunately, extremely gullible- especially to girls."  
  
I stood there wide-eyed and confused: "How do you know about me?" I asked and frowned, "And just what did you mean by being gullible?"   
  
She gave a wide smile as she took a seat behind the counter. Then she took a piece of paper and gave it to me.  
  
"It's your [Ehem!] girlfriend's bill."   
  
My head began to swim and I suddenly felt the need for two tablets of aspirin when I saw how much was on it. "Yare-yare..."  
  
Miss Spiros laughed heartily and told me not to worry about it then turned serious and looked at me and was about to say something when we both felt a strong, evil aura- the kind that sends goose bumps up your spine.  
  
*Quick! Find Lilith!* Miss Spiros said directly to my mind. *Get her to safety- I'll stay here and try to stall them. I don't think they're gonna try anything stupid in a crowd like this. SO GO!*  
  
"W-Wait!" I said, gripping her arm as she got up to go. "Please be careful. These guys might be Hunters...and probably not the human kind too...."   
  
She stopped and turned to kiss me full on the lips. *Don't worry Van Schläeger. I'm not planning anything stupid like dying. It's the least I can do to pay for a mistake.*  
  
(Mistake?) I thought, finally recovering from the kiss. "Miss Spiros..."  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when we meet again, so go...save Lilith..." And with that she turned and ran off while I began to look for Lilith.  
  
I extended my spiritual senses and found Lilith very near the stage where she was beginning to gather her own spiritual energy for an impending battle. I half walked- half ran towards where I felt her and found her staring blankly off into space.  
  
"Miss Aensland!" I called out to her.  
  
No response.  
  
"Lilith!" I cried out again, grabbing her arm. This time she turned and faced me with a bewildered look in her eyes.  
  
"You have to come with me."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"There's no time to explain. I'm a Hunter-Knight with the TRC-PED. I'm here to help you."   
  
Fear and panic flashed in her eyes upon hearing my words, and she quickly spread her wings using a high pressure airburst to fly off to the second floor.  
  
"Dammit!" I cursed. (Why did she do that?!) Fortunately the people there thought this was part of the planned stage show and just clapped.  
  
"Well now, this complicates things," I said to no one in particular.   
  
Just then, the PA blared out with Miss Spiros's voice: "ATTENTION ALL OTAKUS! The Spiros Ice Cream Booths have prepared a special treat for you. FREE ICE CREAM!"  
  
The ensuing chaos tied down whoever was after Lilith and that included me.  
  
(There's no other way now.) I thought as I began concentrating. "I have to find that girl!"  
  
The air around me started to crackle as I released my own powers and, using the techniques handed down in my family, I used the Masterlight powers to begin bending light- momentarily cloaking myself. Then using the same powers I bent and compressed space allowing me to move faster than the people around me. In this state my spiritual senses were also magnified threefold, allowing me to accurately sense where Lilith was and who was after her.  
  
"Two class w demons. How the hell did they find her so fast?"  
  
I stopped on the top floor parking area. No doubt about it her pursuers were already there. This wasn't going to be pretty.   
  
"So, you're the Aensland girl that everybody's talkin' about," said one of the demons, a very large fellow with red skin and a face that would make Winston Churchill look cute (your typical thug- only dumber looking, with more muscles instead of brains and a personality that rivals that of Saito Hajime.) If you don't know who Saito Hajime is then I feel sorry for you. "Heh! You don't look so though- so why don't you just give it up girlie..."  
  
Lilith smiled mockingly: "If you really think I'm stupid enough to do that then I'd say your face perfectly matches your way of thinking..."  
  
"HA! Laugh all you want bitch...!" He said preparing to attack. "BUT NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW! DEMON HAMMER PUNCH!!!"  
  
The power he released was awesome- it cut a wide gash on the roof's floor and punched a hole on the next building- unfortunately he missed.  
  
Lilith crouched low, formed a blade with her right wing and screamed: "SHINNING BLADE!"  
  
As she jumped full force, slicing through the demon's arm. If he hadn't moved it would've certainly caught him in the face and it would've been over for him.  
  
The scream he uttered was enough to wake the dead and everybody else within a radius of three miles. Car security sirens and earthquake alarms quickly followed afterwards. But Lilith never let up the attack- she quickly spread her wing/blades in a horizontal attack position and spun in a graceful and deadly aerial ballet- neatly slicing her opponent into four sections.   
  
"This is so boring," Lilith said after landing, her hand covering her mouth in a mock yawn. "Aren't you gonna show me something new?"  
  
The other demon- a guy with a ragged-looking cloak over himself- began to move, his attack was similar to the firsts and Lilith dodged his this attack as well. But as she began to move for a soul spin attack the demon grabbed her by the wing and slammed her on the floor with enough force to punch her trough it.  
  
She was however, able to grab hold of the demon's cloak before she went trough and I watched in horror as his true form was revealed.  
  
"A BERSERKER!!!"  
  
Berserkers were demons of rage- powerful, almost uncontrollable, highly unpredictable and very, very UGLY. Yet this one was holding back somehow or else everything here would be dust- something was wrong here and I needed to know what. But before I could ponder upon this peculiarity I heard the familiar voice of Miss Aensland from below.   
  
"SOUL FLASH!"   
  
That energy attack caught the berserker smack dab on the face. Making him stagger and scream as Lilith flew up and tried to impale him with her pike shaped wing. But the berserker quickly recovered and threw a loose piece of metal tubing at her, ruining her aim.   
  
He caught her in a turning long kick as she came down, sending her slamming into a reinforced concrete and brick wall. And she went down dazed and groaning.   
  
Pleased with the result- the berserker ran towards her trying to finish her off.  
  
But this time I intervened.  
  
Concentrating hard and summoning my Masterlight powers I gathered the energy in my hands then threw it at the raging demon shouting: "BLITZ JAEGER!"  
  
The energy ball quickly formed into a bird as it left my hand and it hit the berserker sending him flying off to one side.  
  
I ran towards Lilith when suddenly the berserker struck back. I only had time to block his punch and even then he was able to push me back several feet. I looked back and saw him barreling down at me and I knew I had no other alternative.   
  
With a flick of my wrist I had my weapon at hand- the Masterlight Key Blade. Releasing it from its sword mode to its flexible, multi-segmented mode- I attacked him with a cross slash that cleanly cut through him and he landed on my feet in several bloody sections. A moment later the bodies began to melt and evaporate.  
  
"Forgive me," I whispered, a habit that I had inherited from my dad.  
  
I turned back to find that Lilith was already standing with a bewildered look on her face. She was about to say something when a shot rang out from somewhere along the adjacent buildings. I saw Lilith spin around as a bullet hit her left shoulder a spray of blood followed her as she fell.   
  
It took some time to register in my head but as I saw her lying there I still couldn't believe she was really hurt. (Bullets don't usually hurt demons,) I thought as I felt my body move towards her. The whole thing felt very detached and I even heard myself shout "SNIPERS!"   
  
Then I finally got over the shock and set up a spiritual barrier to protect me and Lilith just as the snipers shot again. Their shots bounced off harmlessly against the barrier as I bent down and looked at her with concern.   
  
She was unconscious but breathing. Yet- for some reason- seeing her lying there in a pool of her own blood made my anger climb to frightening heights. Everything looked red and I blanked out for a moment and when I came to the roof where I saw the two snipers was already smoking. And the snipers were screaming as they fell towards their doom.  
  
"Th...They...weren't...demons...." I said, my voice filled with confusion as I stood there like a statue. Then I felt a chill that touched my soul and crouched holding myself, suddenly feeling nauseous. (WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!?!)  
  
***  
  
Before Lilith blacked out she was able to see the boy who claimed to be from the TRC. He had come to her rescue. When he bent over there was no mistaking the concern she saw in his eyes. Yet this wasn't what surprised her, rather, she saw his face as if for the first time. It was the same one in her dream.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few moments later I had Lilith safe and sound beside me in the Mazda RX-7 Mk.II that the TRC had provided. We were already headed for my hotel since it seemed like a fairly safe place and I had to pick up a couple of items there as well.  
  
I took a moment to steal a quick glance at her and found her staring at me warily.  
  
"Miss Aensland? Could you please stop that?" I said stammering, "it's making me a little uncomfortable."  
  
"Just what IS your game plan Mr. Van Schlaeger? she asked me in a suspicious tone.  
  
(My, aren't we paranoid.) I said to myself. "Well, like I said before, I'm here to help you...."  
  
"Yeeaah...Rriiight...." She replied, putting as much sarcasm in her voice as she can. "DOYOUREALLYTHINKI'DBELIEVETHAT?MOSTOFALL COMINGFROMTHEVERYPEOPLEWHOTRIEDTOKILLMEFFORREASONSIDON'TEVEN KNOW!?!!"  
  
I only caught the last few words of her sentence but it surprised me nonetheless.  
  
"Wh-What do you mean?! This is the first time that the TRC's Human Realm Division ever sent somebody to you...."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?"  
  
[Sigh!] "Look Miss Aensland, I really don't know what's going on here- I mean, I'm just as much in the dark about this as you are! Besides, do you think I'd kill two people just to save a person I barely know- much less a demon?!"  
  
Lilith leveled a stare at me that preceded homicides and I knew I went too far.  
  
Just then the flash of oncoming head lights warned me to concentrate more on driving. I turned back on the right lane a little too fast and hit a puddle of water which made me swerve out of control. Quickly, I released the gas, eased off on the accelerator and pulled the brakes at timed intervals until I regained control of the car then slowly came to a stop at the shoulder. It was a good thing the road was nearly empty and there was almost no traffic coming from either end.  
  
"ARE YOU TOTALLY CRAZY!?!!" Lilith cried and I noted her fingers gripped the car seat as if her life depended on it- as it was her nails already put holes on the leather upholstery.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her. "At least your alright. I'm glad your safe."  
  
Suddenly her eyes went wide and she was flustered.  
  
I quickly looked back on the road, afraid that I said something to upset her, and started back towards the hotel.  
  
We sat there quietly as I drove and occasionally I stole a glance at her. She seemed to be in deep thought looking out the window so I didn't bother her. But then she turned and for a moment our eyes locked. We both turned away; me looking back on the road and her looking back out the window. And for some strange reason I felt my cheeks coloring.  
  
"Hey..." I said nervously without looking at her. "Um...Miss Aensland, I uh...I'm sorry about the things I said before. I didn't mean to upset you and I was rude and inconsiderate. I know it must be hard for you to trust humans- considering what you've been through being shot and all...."  
  
"No Jan, it was my fault...." Lilith interjected. "....I was being presumptuous. You were right about your assumptions though- it is hard for me to trust people and not just humans but demons as well."  
  
"But...you seemed to be close with Miss Spiros," I remarked a bit surprised by her revelation.  
  
"Lizy was my first friend here in the human realm. She saved me from several TRC agents from the demon realm...."  
  
"THE DEMON REALM DIVISION?! But that sounds crazy! What would they want with you anyway!?!"  
  
Lilith sighed heavily. "I wish I knew....Damn it! Why is it so hard for me to remember...."  
  
A second revelation! "You mean you can't remember anything?"  
  
"I can remember everything form my past up to 410 years ago but these recent years are all a blur to me. I...I'm afraid I'm going crazy...."  
  
"Miss...Lilith," I said tenderly, hoping to put her mind at ease. "Don't be afraid. I think what you're going through is selective amnesia."  
  
Lilith looked at me hopefully as I continued.  
  
"There must be something that happened to your memory. It could be psychological in nature since I know how tough demons can be." (I also know how unbelievably stubborn they could be.) I thought, grimacing.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lilith asked a bit concerned.  
  
"No, nothing...a silly thought just crossed my mind."  
  
We finally arrived at the hotel just as it began to rain.   
  
"Wait here, I'm gonna go get us an umbrella," I said as I parked the car in the front lobby.   
  
Lilith surprised me by holding my arm. "Please don't leave me here," she pleaded, giving the tearful puppy-dog eyes routine. (Oh why does the writer have to make me such a wuss when it comes to things like this?)   
  
And with a heavy sigh I conceded. "Wait," I said before we stepped out.   
  
"Before we go- could you do something about the wings?"  
  
Lilith looked at me puzzeledly. "Why? What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that...well...this is a hotel."  
  
Realization streaked across her face and magically her wings disappeared.  
  
"Is this better?"  
  
I was about to say yes when she suddenly seemed to feel uneasy and I caught her as she fell forward. Then she smiled at me weakly: "Sorry about that- I seem to be a bit drained of power." She then sat up and looked at me cheerily. "Don't worry I'm fine now."  
  
[Sigh.] "Well don't over-exert yourself. You did have a rough night. You had me worried there for a second though."  
  
"Oh," she replied blushing slightly. "and I was gonna dress up as Ifurita for you."  
  
Ifurita - the Demon God is Makoto's main love interest. (I think you know how this goes already.)  
  
"Don't worry I think I have something here you could use."  
  
***  
  
We went in to the lobby and I took the keys from the concierge. The bellhops jokingly remarked about the 'foreign dignitary' that I was with and I walked back towards Lilith who was patiently waiting for me.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask how you got this," Lilith said, touching the dress I gave her. "But this is a bit freaky."   
  
"Well I think the Fatora disguise looks really good on you."  
  
"You mean better you than me."  
  
We both laughed as we headed for the elevators, oblivious of the curious stares we were getting. In my mind I was glad that she was finally loosing up.  
  
***  
  
"Nice room," Lilith remarked.  
  
"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," I said heading towards the bedroom. "I'm just gonna pack up then we'll be leaving."  
  
In the other room Lilith began to have another dizzy spell. "Oh, you mean we're not staying here?"  
  
"Nah! This place is too hot," I explained as I began to pack all my stuff. "I don't think well be safe here for long and I don't wanna stay longer than necessary."  
  
Lilith grabbed her head as a sharp pain seized her. "Where are we going then?"  
  
I began to dress up for travel as I replied: "Well I can't take you to any of our safe houses if what you said about the DRD is true. But I know a place where they won't think of finding you."  
  
***  
  
Outside, lightning struck the hotel's comm. tower and a malfunction on the grounding circuit caused the surge to be redirected into the electronic circuits- cutting power to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
Inside the room, something was happening to Lilith that Jan wasn't aware of. After her headache subsided a strange hunger gripped her conscious thought. She then proceeded to walk towards the bedroom where she would find the thing that could appease this hunger. And as she walked she began to remove the clothes he gave her until she only had her one-piece on.   
  
For a moment she closed her eyes as she neared the door and when she opened them again her eyes had turned a fiery red and her wings had reappeared. She now burned with a deep desire to claim the boy in front of her.  
  
"Jan...."  
  
***  
  
When the lights went out I was already dressed and was currently trying to look for a pair of socks. Then the power gave out and I suddenly stood up only to hit the edge of the top drawer that I forgot to close. I cursed myself a bit for that stupid move, then stopped as I heard somebody shifting by the doorway and I turned to see a pair of eerily burning red eyes.  
  
I froze on the spot as lightning struck again and illuminated the room and I found Lilith staring at me with a look of glee.  
  
"Uh...Miss...Aensland...?"  
  
The words were barely out of my mouth when she suddenly lunged at me. I caught her and she sent me over to the bed with a loud thud. I was pinned on the bed with her on top of me and she was grinning at me in a way that made me fear for my life.  
  
"Muh...Muh...Miss Aensla...MMPH?!!"  
  
This kiss was a lot more different from our first. Whereas the first time she kissed me had been gentle this one seemed to convey urgency- a hungry lust that was both exciting as it was frightening. Her tongue forced open my mouth and she began furiously sucking mine as if she wanted to drink me into herself. And when she pulled off I had to breathe deep gulps of air as she looked at me again like a sex-starved maniac. I tried to break free but her wings, which had now turned into hands, kept me pinned down.   
  
Satisfied that I wasn't able to get away she now proceeded to rip off the only set of civilian clothes I had taken with me.   
  
My jacket went first, which she easily slid off without letting go of me. Next she ripped the t-shirt off and sent it flying to a corner (and it was one of my favorites too!) She went back down on me to kiss my exposed neck.   
  
I tried to fight the feelings building up inside me but her passion and the building desire was slowly eating its way up to my mind. Tears formed in my eyes as I struggled for control- I did not want my first to be marred with the words 'unqualified rape': "Please don't do this to me. Lilith ," I cried as she was about to slide her hand inside my pants.  
  
Somehow, my words reached her and she eased off me gently and I took that moment to push her off me and run for the door.  
  
But then the sound of soft sobbing stopped me in my tracks.  
  
"Miss...Aensland?" I said warily. I was still very near the door- the emergency lights were now working though it seemed it would be a while before the emergency generators came on-line. It was then that I looked back and saw Lilith crying.   
  
She looked at me and I saw her eyes had returned to normal.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said. "It happens sometimes after I use too much energy."  
  
I walked back towards her and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Are you alright now?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," she said but she suddenly moaned and touched her wounded shoulder. "Then again maybe not."  
  
"I had forgotten about that," I said and made a move to heal her but she stopped me. I looked at her with concern as she began to explain.   
  
"Lightforce isn't exactly a compatible form of healing for demons. You should be a bit careful when you use it 'cause you might hurt someone like me even if your intentions are noble."  
  
I understood and tried a different approach.   
  
I gave her my left hand and put my right on her wounded shoulder. "This may hurt a bit," I warned as I began to remove the bullet from her body.  
  
She winced and squeezed my hand tightly enough to feel painful. Blood began to trickle down her chest as I re-opened her wound until finally I was able to pull out the bullet.  
  
I held it in my hand and in the dim light I was able to see intricate designs engraved on its surface. "Latin incantations," I remarked. (So that's why wasn't able defend or heal herself,) I thought, it was probably a special bullet with power sealing spells. That also meant the Jesuits already knew where she is.  
  
"Can you heal yourself now?" I asked.  
  
She sighed and looked at me. "Sorry but Succubi need sexual energy in order to...well..."   
  
I frowned at her: "I thought that succubi needed to consume life force for power."  
  
"That happens only if we want to or if...if we lose control. Like what happened just now..." Lilith laughed bitterly. "Normally, we don't even need to drain energy that way. We can subside on food energy for our daily needs..."  
  
I thought about what she said for a moment. (So I was that close. I mean- sure I've been close to death before- it was part of the job. But...to have died like that.... Well it wasn't without its merits...)  
  
I shook my head in surprise at the last few segments of my thoughts. (WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!)  
  
Lilith looked at me concerned at my actions. "Jan is...is something wrong?" Her voice faltered a bit but there was enough genuine concern in it for me to notice.  
  
Outside the rainstorm stopped as suddenly as it appeared. The moon shone through the clouds and as moonlight entered our room it caught on Lilith's skin, bathing her in a soft glow. I gazed back upon her face it seemed to be glowing slightly as well and her eyes gleamed with something I couldn't place, but whatever it was it lit up my heart and made me catch my breath for a moment and I was awe struck. "God, you're beautiful...." I thought out loud.  
  
And for her part Lilith blushed furiously. "Um...th-thanks... I think."  
  
Then she suddenly lurched forward as she began to grow weak and fade.  
  
"LILITH!" I cried.  
  
"Power..." she stammered, her pain was obvious, "...lost...too much..."  
  
My mind was racing: (What do I do?!) I knew I couldn't use my powers for this since it could hurt her. (Then the only way would be...) I closed my eyes and decided...  
  
***  
  
Lilith Aensland never before experienced such exquisite pain until now. Something had obviously sapped her powers to such a degree that she was now in danger of dying. (Dying), she thought. (Is this how it will all end?) No, she couldn't believe that this was it. She still had so much to do-- Then her thoughts suddenly shifted to Jan. (Jan...Jan...I still need...to...)  
  
Then suddenly she felt something pressing against her lips. Power slowly began to flow back into her body, followed by a warm but vaguely familiar feeling. She slowly opened her eyes and found Jan's face very close to hers and he was...KISSING HER?!  
  
The kiss had been gentle at first, then, slowly it increased as lust and passion took over and they began to caress each other. But suddenly she pushed him away as her rational mind took over.   
  
Even though she needed it...even though she wanted it...  
  
(I can't... I can't do this. Not to you...) "Jan...don't.... Don't do this..."  
  
***  
  
I felt Lilith pushing me away and I looked at her and saw confusion in her eyes only to be replaced a moment later by pain.  
  
"Jan...don't," she said in short gasps. "...Don't do this..."  
  
I settled her down on the bed as she lost her balance again. She tried to speak but I silenced her by touching my forefinger on her lips: "I know this is sudden considering what happened earlier. But I want to do this...if for anything else because I care for you..."  
  
Lilith looked at me wide-eyed: "Do you know what you're saying?! I might kill you if you make love to me!!!"  
  
I smiled at what she said: (So she DOES care about me.) "Lilith? Do you trust me?"  
  
"What does that got to do with anything?!" She cried back angrily.  
  
"Do you trust me?" I replied more firmly.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
Smiling, I bent over her until I could feel her warm breath over my face. "I trust you too..."  
  
***  
  
Tears streamed down Lilith's eyes at those words and suddenly she threw her arms around him. She hugged him closely- her pain momentarily forgotten- burying her face on his shoulders and trying desperately to stop the flood her eyes were making.   
  
(You barely even know me,) she thought. (Yet you would trust me with your life...? I am a demon-- How could you trust me knowing what I am and what I could do to you...?)   
  
She looked back at his tenderly smiling face, the look on his eyes told her everything she needed to know and more. 'It will be alright,' they seemed to say and she believed it would be...  
  
One hour later...  
  
Lilith snuggled against me as she slept with a satisfied smile.   
  
"You look so much like an angel!" I said as I thought back at the nearly three hours of intense lovemaking that transpired. To say that it was amazing would be an understatement. Everything was perfect: the way we touched; the way our bodies intertwined as we made love for the first time; and the moment we had released ourselves into each other; even the way we smiled at each other afterwards. Everything fit together to make the experience more than just having sex- it was like we've joined our souls to make each other into one being. Though our climax only lasted for a mere few minutes- every minute felt like infinite bliss.  
  
On impulse I hugged her tightly as I thought of how much she meant to me.   
  
(It's funny though,) I thought. (I've only known you for a few hours yet I feel as though I have loved you all my life-- is something wrong with me?)  
  
I let out a soft chuckle. Whether or not there was I didn't really care I knew know that I found someone not just to protect but someone to love as well.  
  
Finally, I yawned as sleep slowly began to engulf me. And without letting go of Lilith I pulled the sheets over us and moved closer to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I love you," I said as I slowly slipped into dreamland with her still in my arms.  
  
One hour later in a diner several blocks away from the hotel.  
  
A tall man is talking on the phone inside the diner's rest room. He was using a sophisticated scrambler system disguised as a book that he hooked up to the payphone.  
  
He was a relatively handsome man in his mid-twenties, with dark hair and blue eyes. Yet he carried with him a sense of gloom and he spoke in a monotone voice that sounded harsh without meaning to be: "This is Sachiel- the target has been confirmed sighted with a known TRC agent- a descendant of one of the 'Betrayers'."  
  
"This is the Council of Inquisitors..." a scrambled electronic voice replied. "...Message received. The Council will grant your request given the data received...the orders still remain. Eliminate the target and all those who protect her."  
  
He replaced the receiver and took out the scrambler's hook-ups and replaced them in the book. He was about to go when some punk kid leveled a gun at him.  
  
"Okay pal!" the kid said with a smug smile. "Gimme all yer cash and I won't be puttin' holes on..."  
  
He never finished the sentence.  
  
One moment the man was in front of him- the next moment he was pinned on the wall with a very large dagger protruding from his left chest- he knew the hit punctured his lungs cause he was having a lot of trouble breathing. He also knew he was going to die. But what surprised him was what the man did next.  
  
The man quickly pulled out a purple sash and draped it on his shoulders. He then took out a rosary and began praying.   
  
(A priest?!) The kid thought. (Well at least I'm gonna die with my sins absolved.)   
  
After finishing the final rites the man known as Sachiel quickly jerked the dagger off of the body - letting it slump on the floor. He quickly cleaned the weapon and replaced it inside the spring-operated brace in the right sleeve of his jacket. Then, composing himself, he went out of the diner towards the hotel where Lilith and Jan were.   
  
He still had a lot of sinners to absolve.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...(?)  
  
Next Episode: (To the tune of Evangelion's Decisive Battle. Why? Because I like it.)  
  
  
  
A half-demon ally. Mysterious shadows. Jan's sister. A reunion with Miss Spiros. Histories, family pasts and psychotic priests. All done in Lilith's POV (mostly).  
  
Author's Extra Notes:  
  
So what do you think? I really need to know whether I should revise this or should I continue this series as is. So please e-mail me at Xenoblade_jg@yahoo.com. All remarks, comments, suggestions are welcome (except for death threats, flames would be tolerated with moderation). The story's quite long I know. But I guess it can't be helped, I'm truly a romantic at heart.  
  
Anyway, you're probably wondering what the hell is the Three Realms Council, Hunter- Knights etc. Well in this story the world is divided into three realms- the human realm, the demon realm and the realm of (dead) spirits(Note: These realms will also be sub-divided into several sub-realms in further episodes.). Hunter-Knights are the protectors of the human realm. They are born with inherent powers to fight supernatural beings based mainly on elemental type magic. The story development posed a few problems for me so I opted not to write about the FRC as of yet though I will write more about them (hopefully) in the coming episodes.  
  
Also, Lilith would be slightly out of character here due to the fact that she had already joined with Morrigan (how they separated would be revealed probably by the next episode or later) therefore she has some of Morrigan's personality fused within her sub-conscious. I speculate that, even though she is a succubus, Lilith never had any romantic experience due to the fact that she had been a disembodied spirit. (My apologies to all Lilith x Jedah fans. But I'll be setting him up as a father figure to Lilith.)  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to Master JP (a.k.a. Heero Yuy, 'JP Sempai'). The guy who introduced me to the SD Gundam G Generation Series and Xenogears. The author would also like to extend his thanks to the following people: To Alvin, for loaning me money all through out high school; To Atanation, for fixing my computer every time it crashes; To the people that organize cosplays, thanks for the happy times; To Shoji Kawamori, for making Valkries, and; To Love, (Kilala mo na kung sino ka!) I know we'll never be but I'm happy to have met you (Oh well, at least I could still dream. :) )   
  
Postscript:  
  
The following statements are only the rantings of my sub-conscious and should not be confused with my general line of thought:  
  
It seems that Touya has some homosexual tendencies... must research further! Meia's definitely a babe! (And it seems she's mother material too!!) B.C. is a...a... GUY!?!!! Uchujin-san Rules! Why did that baka Shinji choose Asuka (Okay, given that she's cute and all, she's too stuck up for my taste) Shinji and Rei make a better couple! Newtypes forever! Domon Kashuu is definitely BAKA!! All hail the Great Duo Maxwell!!! Why can't I get a steady girlfriend!?! B.C. is a...a... GUY!?!!! AKO SI SAKURAGI! ANG HARI NG REBOUND!!! SHOUHOOKUUUU! FIIIGHHT!!!! B.C. is a...a...a GUUY!?!!!  
  
  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
  
  
.........  
  
..........  
  
...........  
  
............  
  
.............  
  
..............  
  
Heh. You must really be bored if you you're reading this part! (Nanjate! !P). 


	2. Episode 2 Beta

**She Came with the Moonlight (Re-mix)**

A Darkstalkers fanfic by

Xenostriker j.g.

**Standard Legal Disclaimer:**

Hmm... I wonder if people actually read this stuff... Well if you do...

Darkstalkers is owned and copyrighted by Capcom, Viz Communications and all other connected parties. All other characters used for reference purposes are owned and copyrighted by their respective owners and the parties connected to them. Jan Van Schläeger, his family and all other characters are mine unless stated. Pursuing any legal claims will be met with stiff resistance (i.e. groveling and begging). Sorry I'm but a lowly undergrad with entirely too much time on his hands and a lot less money to throw around. So please don't sue me.

**Author's Notes:**

Eto na naman ako at wala-a pa ring kadala-dala!

Translation: Here I am again and still as stubborn as ever.

Sorry for the long hiatus. Heck, if I'd known it'd be popular I'd have finished episode two sooner :) ! Ah, well that's bad judgment on my partanyway on with the fic.

Oh yeah, before I forget, this is just a 'short teaser' (well at least it is in my book) and I'll probably update this as soon as I get settled in with my new job.

**Legend:**

- Denotes author's thoughts.

() - Denotes character's thoughts.

( ) - Denotes character talking with self

/" "/ - Denotes translated conversation.

- Denotes psychic conversation

**Last time on She Came With The Moonlight:**

(It's funny though...I've only known you for a few hours yet I feel as though I have loved you all my lifeis something wrong with me?)

These were Jan's last thoughts when we left them alone in their quiet hotel room.

Meanwhile, a mysterious priest known only as Sachiel has been sent to eliminate Lilith.

Who is he and what trouble will he bring our two heroes?

**Episode 2: The 'Angels' And The 'Demons'**

**Chapter 4**

It was a clear night outside and I was out by the balcony looking at the bright full moon.

Just then I felt a presence behind me.

"Lilith Aensland…" a man said in a monotone voice.

I looked behind me and saw a handsome man with cold blue eyes.

Though he did not seem dangerous there was something about him that frightened me.

I tried to move but I found my body was frozen in place.

I looked back and found the man taking out an ornate dagger with a blade that was decorated with various Latin incantations.

He looked at me and smiled maliciously and I tried to scream out but my voice was frozen as well.

"Thou shall now return from the darkness from whence thou came!"

He took a few steps towards me and raised the dagger above my head and as he plunged the blade towards my heart I woke up with a cold sweat.

My heart was still pounding when I noticed was Jan still holding me in his strong arms.

I looked at the clock and realized that I had woken up a little after midnight.

(So it was just a dream.) I thought as I smiled back at Jan relieved.

I touched his face gently, noticing how cute he looked when he's asleep.

Somehow just looking at him calmed all the fear and anxiety in my heart.

I was glad that I didn't end up killing him when we were making love. When I realized how silly this thought sounded I laughed softly. And it wasn't my usual mischievous snickering either- it was a genuine, heartfelt chuckle.

(Only a few hours and now I think I'm in love with him.) I said to my self with a soft sigh. (But I really think I do.)

I snuggled closer to him and noticed that he had a smile on his face. (I like that smile,) I thought as I heard him moan in his sleep.

(I wonder what you're dreaming about...) I thought curiously.

And as if to answer my question I heard him moan my name and felt something hard bump my thigh.

A wicked smile spread across my lips as the logical and the hentai parts of my mind provided me with the answer.

"Guess this means he really likes me," I said, giggling.

As I lay there I felt the sudden hunger return to me and I briefly thought of joining him in his dreams but decided that he already had too much 'stimulation' for tonight.

Carefully I extracted myself from his hold without rousing him from his sleep. As I stood up I kissed his forehead lightly.

"Have a pleasant dream, gorgeous," I said with a smile then I got dressed and preceded to find something other than sexual energy to feed on.

I got out of the bedroom and checked the fridge for food.

"Let's see, '67 Cotes-du-Rhone, 1637 Rose, '43 Sherry..." I frowned for a moment. (Is this guy a wine connoisseur?) Then I noticed an open bottle of Merlot and... leftover pizza!

I winced at the thought but smiled a moment later as I opened the freezer. There on the shelf sat two gallons of Spiros Brand Super Double Dutch.

"Just what the doctor ordered!"

Meanwhile on the first floor service entrance...

The old security guard yawned as he began writing up his hourly report on his logbook.

(Nothing even remotely out of place.) He thought, already becoming a bit bored.

It was just as well since he really didn't mind that nothing out of the ordinary was happening during his watch. Except for the sudden power outage everything was as normal as it should be.

He leaned back on his chair in the security booth and closed his eyes for a moment then looked back out the service entrance corridor.

For a moment all seemed normal but then he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a tall man wearing a black trench coat and what seemed to be priests' clothes, but something about him seemed slightly off so the guard got his tazer gun and readied it just in case.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked the man.

The man looked at him oddly as if he was appraising him and frowned. And with just a flicker of his wrist, a move faster than the guard had anticipated, he launched a dart that hit the guard just below the collarbone.

For a moment the guard was dumbfounded. But when he tried to move he felt his body become sluggish and uncoordinated. A moment later he slumped back on his seat unconscious.

The man quickly got inside the booth and moved the guard to another room. He briefly thought of using the guard's handcuffs to immobilize him should he wake up but given the power of the drug he used it would've just been a waste of time. (Besides- we'll only be here for a few minutes,) he thought with a smug smile.

He then went back and began opening the service entrance then two vans pulled up and two and a half dozen men and women got out.

While most of them wore non-descript clothing two of the men wore black trench coats with white gold- edged crosses on their backs along with the same priests' clothes as the first man and one of the women wore a nun's habit underneath her trench coat. They were all carrying heavy bags while those with uniforms were packing some heavy weapons clearly visible by the bulges on their clothes.

"Shamshel!" The oldest looking one of the priests cried out to the one who opened the doors. "Has Sachiel arrived yet?"

Shamshel shook his head as he got out of the booth to join them. "I haven't seen him yet Father M-..."

"…NO NAMES!" the older man berated him. "For now I am Zeruel- is that understood?"

"Yes, Zeruel. I apologize."

"Anyway if he isn't here yet we must still proceed with the mission," the nun said.

"Actually, you're late," a voice behind them said.

They turned to see Sachiel emerging from the shadows.

He had changed his street clothes to one that matched the other priests' outfits, yet this only made him look a bit creepier. But unlike the others his only visible weapons were an elaborately decorated silver rapier and an equally ornate silver dagger. Both weapons bore the same incantations as the bullets that had injured Lilith earlier inscribed upon their surfaces.

"I'm glad that you could join us Sachiel," Zeruel said calmly, though underneath this he was still a bit intimidated. (If the council decided to send him after this demon-girl then this mission must really be serious!) He thought gravely.

"I have already re-routed the security cameras and set up holy talismans at all the exits of the hotels," Sachiel said impassively.

"That only leaves setting up the Circle of Divine Sealing," Shamshel said.

"Ramiel's team will take care of that," Zeruel said, pointing to the other priest who was now giving half of the men blessings and handing out chants.

"The strike team will be composed of four groups," Zeruel began to explain. "Sachiel and I will lead groups A and B; Shamshel and Judiel the nun will lead groups C and D. Groups A and B shall approach the target directly. Group C shall be positioned on the floor above them as backup and Group D will do the same on the floor below them. Remember once the Circle of Divine Sealing is complete all of the doors of this building cannot be opened unless we open them or unless the Circle of Divine Sealing is removed. Ramiel's team will be giving us the Blessing of Holy Passage so we can move freely and shall be responsible for the Circle's protection."

At that Ramiel and his team began chanting the Latin blessings upon the others while marking their wrists with the same ashes they use during observance of holy masses.

After a few minutes they finished and Ramiel's team began preparations for the forming of the Circle of Divine Sealing. By the time they would be finished the other teams should already be in place.

"Now then," Zeruel said, "if there are no more questions. Let us commence the operationto the greater glory of God we The Righteous shall purify this world!"

Back at Jan's room…

Jan slowly stirred up from his sleep.

There was definitely something going on. It was almost barely noticeable but someone was using power. Thought it did not feel malicious it still made him uneasy- in fact he wouldn't have picked it up if not for the fact that there were Jesuits after them.

He took a quick look around the bedroom and found that Lilith was gone.

(Okay, stay calm,) he thought. (Lilith's probably in the other room- I have to warn her though.)

He slowly and stealthily began to dress up. Using his full powers now would probably only alert the people who were after them. That meant he may have to do close-quarters-combat without using too much of his Masterlight powers. That also meant toning down the Key Blade's full power.

(This mission is getting complicated by the hour,) he thought with a sigh. "I just hope they didn't bring any heavy artillery..."

By the time Jan got out of the bedroom I was already scraping up the melted remains of the second gallon of ice cream. I smiled up at him but when I saw the weapon in his hand and the concerned look in his eyes I paused and dropped my spoon.

(Have they found us so soon?) I thought. "Jan...?"

He motioned for me to be quiet and moved over to me.

"The Jesuits have comeIt's no longer safe here so we gotta move fast!" he said, grabbing my arm.

We headed for the door but found it was locked.

"I'll take care of this!" I said moving to blow the doors open.

"SOUL FLASH!"

My hands sparked and sizzled but nothing happened.

"They're using sealing spells," Jan said. "Pretty clever..."

"Great, what do we do now?"

"Well, since there's no need to be subtle anymore..." he said moving into a fighting stance. "BLITZ JAEGER!"

The energy attack he unleashed not only blew the doors open it also destroyed the adjoining wall in front of it. Fortunately, most of the guests of the hotel were still out at the convention and it would be a while before they came back.

"I guess this means I won't be able to use my powers here," I said disappointed.

"How about physical attacks?"

"Hmm, let's see."

I then tried moving my wings and found that they were functioning better than I thought.

"Looks like I'm ok in that department!" I said with a smile.

"Then we'd better get out of here quickly, if I can avoid it then I'd rather not fight with these guys."

"They're that good?"

"Not really, but they can be really zealous and annoyingly persistent."

At that moment Sachiel sneezed.

"Are you ok?" Zeruel asked.

Sachiel just twitched his nose and shrugged.

"Where to now?" I asked Jan as we ran as silently and swiftly as we could through the hotel's hallways.

"Well it would be good if I can sense where they are but it looks like they're using some sort of dampening spell as well." Jan said worriedly. "At any rate we need to find the nearest exit..."

"The windows!" I cried out. "If you could blow up the windows like you did the doors then I can fly us out!"

"Damn, why didn't I think of that," he said stopping by the nearest set of windows. "Alright get ready!"

At that I quickly pressed against the wall and spread my wings in front to shield myself. Jan began to concentrate and fired a Blitz Jaeger at the windows. I saw the shot hit the windows and the room seemed to explode for an instant but to our surprise the windows not only held up- it showed no sign of even being damaged.

"Damn it!" Jan cried out. "They must've strengthened the sealing spells when they found out what I did in my room!"

"You are correct," we heard somebody say from behind us.

We turned and found a group of heavily armed men and women and two priests blocking the corridors. I saw that they were mostly armed with Glock 9mm semi-automatics though about three of them including one of the priests's had AK-47 assault rifles. The first priest was a tall man who looked to be in his mid-forties with a gray beard and glasses. When I saw the second priest I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You!" I cried out, taking a step back- it was the priest from my nightmares!

Jan noticed my fear and stepped forward to protect me.

"Don't be a fool boy," the elder priest said. "We will kill you if you interfere..."

"I am sorry but I cannot let anything happen to her," Jan said moving into a fighting stance.

Just then, the other priest attacked Jan.

Their swords clashed so ferociously that sparks were literally flying all over the place.

Jan leapt back in order to use his weapon's segmented form but the priest closed in with his sword thrust forwards. Jan twisted a bit to his side and held his weapon close to his chest and the priest rapier glanced against its flat side- narrowly missing Jan's heart.

The priest followed up with a dagger slash that Jan avoided just in time as it was aimed at his neck. As it was the priest neatly cut Jan's school tie just a little below the knot.

"What are you waiting for!" the priest shouted out to his dazed comrades. "KILL THAT DEMON!"

At that moment I saw the others level their guns at me and started firing.

It was a good thing that Jan and the other priest were blocking the ones who were armed with assault rifles or I would be in real trouble. Fortunately, whatever spells the priests were using didn't affect the strength and speed of my physical attacks.

I easily dodged the first hail of bullets directed at me and moved to close the distance between me and the closest set of attackers. I formed my wings into giant hands and grabbed two of them by their collars and threw them against another pair who were sneaking up behind me.

Then another one pulled out a shotgun that she apparently hid under her jacket and leveled it against me.

I tried to knock it out of her grip with a backhand strike but she got a shot off that narrowly missed my head. Instead it hit another man who had pulled out a mace and was intent on pummeling me to death. He now lay on the floor minus two arms and a face. I then took out the guilt-stunned girl with a somersault kick.

(Six down, six more to go...) I thought.

I spared a quick glance at Jan and saw that he was still fighting with the creepy priest. This time however the other priest and two more of the men armed with assault rifles had moved into a better position and began aiming at Jan.

"JAN, LOOK OUT!" I cried as I dodged another flurry of bullets.

The men fired but Jan used his power to block the incoming shots while still parrying the priest's slashes.

(Now why the hell doesn't he just fry their asses if he could still use his power?) I wondered to myself.

But then I saw the annoyed look on his face and I thought (correctly as I learned later) that the Jesuits were blocking our offensive magic.

Hiding behind a pillar, I managed to get one of my downed opponent's pistols- it was the first time I've held a gun. (I hope I'm doing this right!) I said to myself as I aimed and fired back a t them.

The shots didn't hit them but they did take cover as it wheezed past them real close. Unfortunately I almost hit Jan and the priest.

"Watch where you aim Li-chan," I heard Jan say as he resumed fighting the priest. "You might hurt somebody with that."

(Did he just call me Li-chan?) "Oh, sorry honey it won't happen again!" I said smiling sweetly as I ducked back behind the pillar.

I then got an idea and quickly held the gun using my left wing then ran out rushing towards them while stretching my armed wing behind me. As the two men came out to fire at me I shot at them from my pistol-armed wing that I hid back at the pillar.

I managed to hit one in the leg while I took the next out with a quick upper cut.

I retracted my wing and threw the gun aside then focused my attention back at Jan and his opponent.

Jan fought brilliantly- parrying and dodging every attack that the priest launched but the priest was no slouch either. Though Jan had the upper hand in speed with his shorter Key Blade the priest had an edge with his sword and dagger technique. More than a few times I saw the priest get Jan in a potentially lethal position- but Jan's skill (later he told me it was more like luck) saved him.

Now Jan attacked with an arching slice aimed at the priest's mid-section and the priest with a downward slash aimed at splitting Jan's head. Their swords clashed again but it seemed that Jan used too much force on his slice that it parried the priest's blade away and unfortunately left his right side open and vulnerable to attack.

The priest aimed his dagger at an area just below Jan's ribcage and thrust upwards – a move that veterans knew as a fatal strike. But Jan's next move surprised both of us.

He used his right hand to block the strike- but whether it was intentional or not the dagger pierced his hand and was stuck there. Now this made the priest vulnerable to attack and Jan took the advantage, striking back with two well-placed head-butts.

The priest staggered back clutching his head as blood trickled down to his eye from a cut just below his right eyebrow. Jan quickly pulled out the dagger and winced in pain as the priest recovered and began attacking him again.

This time however, Jan had the upper hand.

Given the priest's current condition Jan could easily attack him from his blind side and when the priest struck out he crouched down to the priest's right side- the edge just barely missing Jan's neck- though it nicked him a bit. Jan then brought up his right arm hooking it around the priest's and grabbing him by the back of his collar- he then moved behind him and pressed his weapon against the base of his neck.

"Alright stop!" Jan cried out. "Nobody move or the priest gets to talk with St. Peter person-to- person!"

We momentarily stopped stunned by Jan's declaration.

Given the size of the priest and Jan's position I knew they had no clear shot at him. Though I highly doubt that Jan would carry out his threat the other Jesuits didn't want to take any chances.

As they begun to lower their weapons we heard an elevator open and I saw another group of people rush behind Jan and this time they were armed with submachine guns.

The priest turned his head towards Jan, grinning madly as he looked at him directly in the eye.

"I'd run now if I were you," he said in a bone chilling tone.

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile back on the first floor...

Maintaining the Circle of Divine Sealing was a very tedious and exacting task even for priests. Though normally the Circle needed the presence of at least a dozen priests - a group of three priests can perform the ritual provided that they stay within the circle with their minds and souls focused and chanting in sync. Though the circle protected all their allies from most forms of magic it didn't mean that they were invulnerable to attack.

On the contrary- any disturbance of the priests' chanting would mean the collapse of the circle and perhaps even grave harm to the priests performing the ritual. That was why Ramiel had ordered the remainder of their men to guard them as they chanted.

One of those guards was now doing a routine sweep when he heard a noise coming from the alley where they went in. He gave a signal to another guard to cover him as he investigated the source of the disturbance.

As he walked towards the spot where the noise came form he noticed pieces of broken glass littering the ground. He looked and found someone who seemed to be in the process of committing grand theft auto.

He frowned and readied his gun- an MP5 Silenced Version- and took aim at the car thief then whispered a prayer and fired a short burst at the man.

Only the bullets never hit the man.

Instead they stopped in mid-flight and only floated there.

The car thief slowly got out of the car and stared at him. He then held out his hand and the gun suddenly crumpled in the Jesuit's grip as if it were made of tinfoil.

The guard dropped the now useless weapon and went for his sidearm but the 'car thief' moved faster- inhumanly faster and they were now only inches away from each other's face.

The man then noticed that the 'car thief' wasn't a man but a very beautiful young girl. What he didn't notice that the young girl was floating several inches from the ground.

The girl smiled at him sweetly as she put a hand on his shoulder and he fell down unconscious.

The other Jesuit covering him then began firing his sub-machinegun at the girl who just smiled as the bullets failed to hit their mark. She then stretched a bit and cracked her knuckles with glee as she said in a singsong voice: "Party time!"

Back to Lilith and Jan...

"Well this looks bad," I said to Jan as we huddled behind a concrete pillar.

The Jesuits had us pinned down with constant gunfire and it looked like they were only going to stop until either we were dead or if they ran out of ammo.

Another close burst told me that the chances of the latter happening first were still very far away.

"Damn it! I've never seen or heard so much firepower since the Battle of Britain!"

"It could be worse," Jan, said as he bandaged his wounded hand with his handkerchief. "I mean- they could've brought an RPG or something."

Just then we heard someone shout "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Jan then lunged at me and drew me down on the ground with him on top of me as an explosion rocked our position and momentarily dulled our senses.

My ears were ringing and my eyes had a hard time focusing.

I looked at Jan and I noticed that his mouth was moving but no voice was coming out- actually I couldn't hear anything coming out. I felt as if I was underwater and the only noises I could hear were dulled groans but after a few seconds my eyes began to clear and the ringing in my ears began to decrease and Jan's dull groans slowly began to make sense.

"Li...re... y...u... alright?" Jan said. "Lilith! Li-chan are you ok!"

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. "Damn, what was that?"

"An RPG," Jan said wincing. "I guess I spoke too soon.…"

"Felt like a truck just hit me," I said feeling my body ache all over. "How about you?"

"Nothing much, in terms of serious wounds," he said pulling me back up, "but I'd say I'm gonna be pretty sore come morning."

"I'm sorry I got you into this," I said apologetically.

At that he threw me an incredulous look.

"You seem to forget that this is my mission, so technically I got myself into this."

"Look Jan- all they want is me- and they did say you didn't have to..."

Jan pressed his finger on my lips silencing me as he moved to get a gun from the closest body strewn on the floor.

"Don't even think about it ok?" He said as he got back. "Besides I'm not really sure they'll keep their end of that bargain."

"Well they ARE priests," I commented.

"They're priests- not saints- and priests are only human..." Jan countered.

"Good point..."

Jan only shrugged as he began firing back at the priests. "Now don't you worry that pretty little head of yours mein liebling /my darling in German/ I've got a plan- since I can still use some of my powers I'm guessing they're only sealing our offensive magic, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." I said wondering where he was going with this.

"Have you tired to use teleportation magic or illusion magic?"

(Of course!) I thought. Even if it they did use sealing magic I might still be able to use teleport spells if only in short distances- only.…

"That doesn't mean I can teleport us out of here though," I stated.

"That's ok," Jan said with a wink, "just follow my lead."

I watched as the air suddenly cackled and sparked around him and he began to glow with blue power. The glow softened as he checked his gun then he moved.

A sudden gust of wind hit me as the place where Jan stood became void of mass. Then the shots came and I took a quick peek at what was happening.

I saw Jan moving faster than a normal human being could see- pausing every now and then as he dodged every shot that the Jesuits fired at him with ease. And as he did so he began firing back at them with disabling shots aimed mostly at their limbs.

Seeing where he wanted to go with this I began to use my powers as well- teleporting near the Jesuits with a well-placed blow at the back of their heads and using illusion spells to draw fire every time Jan stopped to throw some heat off of him.

That was until that priest began to move.

At first his movement was ordinary but then- just as Jan's power covered him with a soft blue glow- his body was covered with a dark violet light. The air rushed behind the void the priest left and I saw him move just as quickly as Jan was moving now.

He approached Jan from behind and I saw him arc that rapier towards Jan's unguarded side.

Only a well-timed illusion saved him as I cast an image in front of the priest ruining his aim and momentum.

(Shit!) I thought. (Is this priest a hunter-knight as well!)

The older priest however took advantage of my momentary distraction to pull out a super compact flamethrower and began firing at my general direction.

"BURN IN HELL, DEMON!" The priest said with a grin that would've made a crazed pyromaniac proud.

Luckily I was able to teleport away from him though he did get lucky and hit a wingtip. It didn't do wonders for my temper though.

"YOU FREAKIN' OLD FART- YOU BURNED MY BEAUTIFUL WING!"

The old priest just grunted and began torching the place as the Jesuits fired a spread barrage making me go on the defensive.

(Aw, bloody freakin' hell!) I thought, finally losing it. "THAT'S IT- THIS TIME THE GLOVES ARE OFF!"

Concentrating hard I began to focus my power to call upon one of my most devastating attacks(Seal or no seal- NOBODY MESSES WITH MY BEAUTIFUL BODY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!)

I slowly rose from the floor as I felt cool energy taking hold of my form. My dress began to morph into numerous bats that flew all around me acting as a sort of defensive barrier that repelled the Jesuit bullets and protected me from the fire of the flamethrower. More bats formed around me and I smiled for a moment as I saw the look of panic in the eyes of my opponents.

Satisfied with their terrified looks, I finally unleashed my bats upon them and my 'pets' began to attack them ferociously.

The elder Jesuit however, remained unfazed as he fired with both of his weapons while those who were fortunate enough to survive rallied behind him.

They were closing in on me and I began to go on the defensive again- recalling most of the bats I've scattered to protect me. Then the elder priest side stepped and I saw one of the Jesuits aim an RPG at me.

"Aw, give me a break!" I cried.

The Jesuit fired and the rocket screamed towards me and I closed my eyes and braced myself

When a few moments passed and nothing happened I reluctantly opened one eye and saw the rocket still spurting flames but surprisingly it stopped a foot away from me.

"Looks like you owe me one, ne? Nee-chan?" I heard someone say from underneath me.

I looked down and saw a young red-haired girl with an arm outstretched and holding the rocket in place with very strong telekinesis.

She then flung the rocket towards the windows, and to my surprise it blew a huge hole in them.

"If you're wondering how that happened," the young girl said to no one in particular, "It's 'cause I took care of the Professed and his Coadjutors... It wasn't easy though since they were not very... accommodating."

True enough, I now felt able to use my full power and as I grinned back menacingly and was contemplating on ways to beat the crap out the Jesuit jerks when Jan spoke to me telepathically.

/Li-chan! I heard Jan speak thru my mind, Hurry- take Maia and go/

/Maia? You mean this girl/

/No time to explainjust run/

Sachiel wasn't very happy.

He had been fighting the 'betrayer' for more than half an hour and he was nowhere near defeating him.

(This boy is good.) He thought as he avoided another swipe from the young man.

From the corner of his eye he saw his target grab the girl who had defeated Ramiel. She ran towards the hole in the wall that led outside as the girl in arms began protesting.

He tired to move towards them but was blocked by the boy who was using some sort of bladed whip against him.

He looked back at Jan as the blade-whip reformed back to the weapon he was originally using.

(Interesting weapon.)

"I'm not gonna let you harm one hair on MY Lilith's head!" the boy cried at him.

"What is your name, boy?" Sachiel asked him in his normal impassive voice.

"My name is Jan Martini- Van Schläeger- and don't look down on me just coz I look like a kid!"

"Don't worry- I'm not," Sachiel muttered under his breath.

Concentrating, he raised his hand towards Jan and uttered: "VAPOR FLASH!"

After saying those words the area immediately in front of Jan exploded with a plasma discharge that sent him crashing through a locked room.

In the room Jan quickly stood and shook his head.

(Should've expected that...) Jan thought. "Damn, that stung."

He quickly got up and projected his shield then he felt around for his friends and any civilians left in the floor.

Feeling none in the vicinity he began to gather huge amounts of power around him.

(Jan!) I thought as I landed on a building just beside the hotel.

I let go of the wildly thrashing young girl I cradled in my arms as I looked back up from where we flew.

"What the heck did you do that for, huh!" The girl- Maia cried. "I could've handled those jerks!"

Annoyed, I glared at her and gave her a whack on the head.

"OW! THT HURT YOU OLD HAG!"

"CAN'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING, YOU IDIOT!" I snapped at her.

She shut up as we both felt the enormous build up of power coming from above us.

"Oh damn, I hope Jan's not thinking of using that!" Maia said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I looked back at her. "What is Jan going to do!"

"Trust me nee-chan," Maia said crouching down. "Cover your ears and duck..."

Sachiel felt the energy build up and he turned to warn the others but by then it was too late.

The entire floor suddenly lit up with bright light and a second later as an explosion rocked the hotel.

To Be Continued… 


End file.
